


Top from the Bottom

by Synchro_Lies



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 2k of it, I mean it, M/M, PWP, There is no plot, enjoy the fap fap fap material if you are into that, in which Aoba tops Mink, pure and simple sex, seme! Aoba, this is just sex, uke! Mink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is sore from all the bottoming, so when he asks Mink for a switch he never expected for the man to accept so easily....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top from the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://pudding-.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fpudding-.tumblr.com).



> Eh... This idea came out of nowhere... It was inspired by this post, well the making of- as it was drawn this was being written. Here is the link  
> http:// pudding-.tumblr.com / post /63855950684/ i-think-its-becoming-a-running-theme-with-me-that
> 
> Also, over one billion thanks to clover-magic aka shimegami here on AOU3 for Beta my work when I could hardly look at it orz.. 
> 
> Also, this is porn, there is no plot behind the porn, no meaning. Enjoy

Even at this moment as he harshly thrusts his hips upwards penetrating the willing man's welcoming gripping hole that is clamping around his twitching cock so feverishly. Aoba moans, head titling backwards simply enjoying the feeling of having a big strong man such as Mink riding him and slowly coming undone. 

The bigger male's grunts carry around the living room, the air thick and hot against their skin. Aoba is sitting with Mink on top of him, one arm slung around his back for support and the other is gripping Aoba's own hand which is on his thigh for balance as his body rises up and down. "Haa...ah...hk...." 

There are no words to describe their current circumstances, expect that for once Aoba is topping. Earlier that day the younger male had felt frustrated at the fact that he never seemed to top and that it was always Mink who topped. His ass felt sore and thoroughly used every time. Besides, he also wanted a piece of Mink's ass. He had seen the male walking from behind, saw the way his hips moved and swayed, rather nicely shaped and tight ass out in display. Whenever they had sex Aoba loved cupping the twin mounds of flesh and playing with them as his own was savagely penetrated. 

And so he expressed this feeling of his to Mink, who merely gave him a silent look before giving him an answer, of sorts.

"Fine...." 

It was in a rather quiet voice, and if Aoba hadn't been listening at that particular moment in time he would have missed it. "What? Did I hear that right.....? You are going to let me top?"

"You heard right. However..." The older male's lips twitched upwards, forming into a sly smirk. For a brief moment Aoba feared for his own ass, but instead he got pushed against the chair, forced to sit down right there as Mink loomed over him, lips a few mere inches apart.

"I'm still on top." 

With that declaration, Aoba felt Mink's mouth tangle with his own. A hand grappled with his hair, fingers twirling around the blue strands, digits massaging the scalp. It hurt, but Mink's kiss distracted him from the unpleasant feeling of his overly sensitive hair. 

Their tongues overlapped one another, tangling and untangling as saliva was exchanged between them. Aoba was making noises, muffled moans to be exact, as the kiss got wetter and deeper until breathing seemed a difficult task. Mink pulled away and the sudden rush of air into his lungs made his vision go blank for a second. There was saliva trickling down his chin.

Mink moved away, letting go of his hair and focusing more on getting rid of Aoba's clothes. Aoba was still dazed by the kiss, unaware of the big, rough hands that seemed to get rid of his hoodie with perfect ease. They pressed down against his chest, caressing it, and skilled thumbs played and rolled up his nipples despite the fact that he was still clad in clothes. They moved down, removing the belt from his pants. He heard the click, followed by a swoosh of air and suddenly his lower half felt more free. His growing erection peeked out from his underwear shyly. 

He felt Mink straddle his lap and rub his ass against his groin. He moaned, the friction sending spasms of pleasure all around his lithe body. "Oh... Mink... It feels..."

"I know." Cold hands slid under his shirt, he could feel the palms of the older male's hands pressing against his rather way too hot skin, cooling it down. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a small little whimper of sorts. He closed his eyes as Mink finally rolled up his shirt. "Up. Lift your arms."

He did as he was told, lifting his arms up and...well there goes his shirt, discarded to the side. 

Now Aoba was shirtless, only wearing his jeans, underwear and of course his socks and shoes. But Mink didn't seem to care much about those. Yet. He felt Mink move away from his body and he groaned, missing the man's heavier weight on him. It was almost lonely. He heard rustling noises and when he opened his eyes he saw it. 

Mink was taking his clothes off. One by one, each bit of cloth came off until the only thing remaining was his shackles....shackles? What? Aoba thought it was weird. Why would Mink wear shackles? Well surely it could be called a fashion statement but Aoba doubted that was it. There was more than meets the eye, also why wouldn’t Mink take those off during intercourse? Was there something that was shackling him down?

Before Aoba could think anything else about Mink's shackles, the man was back and kneeling in front of him. Mink's hands began to work, pushing down Aoba's jeans and underwear until they were looping around his ankles, stopped only because his shoes were in the way. 

“Tsk. Annoying..." He muttered, discarding Aoba's shoes and horrendous yellow socks. "Pink... pink is a better color." He continued on, pulling off Aoba's jeans and underwear completely, finally managing to get the younger male naked. 

"You know, there was no reason to insult my socks..." At that Mink narrowed his eyes, and without further notice took Aoba's penis into his mouth. Aoba gasped, almost cumming right then and there, but somehow managed to keep his composure. "Oh my god..."

It felt great, and so amazing that it was unbelievable for him on so many levels. Mink had never given him a blow job before, ever – usually it was the other way around. 

"Ahh, Mink..." He moaned. Mink's tongue licked all over his shaft, his lips pressing on his head, sucking the tip and then moving down the shaft, sucking its side alternatively. It felt maddeningly pleasurable. It had to be a sin with how good it felt to have Mink's mouth all over his cock – sucking, kissing, licking. 

"Ngh...gh....ah...shit...ah..." At this rate he was going to cum without being able to give any warning. And he almost did when he took special note at what Mink was currently doing and holy shit his mind was blown away. 

Mink was fingering himself.

He was pressing a digit into his anal cavity, sliding it inside and then out with ease. The many noises and faces Mink was making were beginning to drive Aoba further into pure ecstasy. Madness. That's how it felt to watch such a scene in front of his eyes. 

"Oh...ah...Mink...ngh...." The older male kept prepping his hole, working alternatively between sucking Aoba and pushing a second digit inside his ass. 

"Ahh...s-s....stop, I..." Mink slowed down his ministrations, aware of Aoba's current flushed state. He didn't want the other to cum so fast and definitely not inside his mouth. Grunting, he focused more on preparing himself, scissoring his insides, stretching his hole as wide as it could get and testing how deep and far his fingers could go. Aoba meanwhile kept panting and moaning, struggling to keep his composure as he was slowly coming undone. Soon enough Mink felt he was ready and crawled away from Aoba's legs to stand up.

Breathless, Aoba felt relief when Mink pulled away. The oncoming pleasure built up around his ball sack and coiled heat in his middle subsided to the point he could relax and not cum right away. Okay, he could do this. He could hang on a little longer for Mink.

Just as he was beginning to regain his breath and whatever little composure he had left, it suddenly went away the moment Mink was back and straddling his lap, his hand gripping his cock and guiding it towards his opening. "Oh...my...ahh...Mink!" 

The older male slowly sank down on the twitching, leaking cock, easily sitting atop it. Aoba was writhing and moaning underneath him, the sudden onrush of pleasure too much for his body. The sudden sensation of something besides shit sitting inside of him was rather mind-numbing. It was weird and erotically pleasant. But alas it was better if he did not move right now. There was a small burning sensation that accompanied the weirdness of it all, and that was not very comfortable. Besides, if he moved now Aoba would cum right then and there.

"Relax, get a grip on yourself." He gripped Aoba's chin, pulling him in for a rough kiss before parting. "Focus, stay focused." 

Aoba nodded, still not used to Mink's tight heat all around his cock. It felt so good, it was best that they kept still otherwise he wouldn't last much longer.

"Thank you," He muttered. He was topping for once. He breathed in and out, hands awkwardly sliding up and down Mink's sides in a soothing fashion. He didn't know what to do with them, so he just did that, caressing Mink's sides. Besides, it kept him busy until the older male was used to his dick. Aoba knew how weird and intense it could feel at the same time, so he could do this much to soothe Mink in his pain, right?  
Mink didn't protest his ministrations, in fact he welcomed the loving, warm feeling that followed. It certainly was helping to take away the burning feeling. And alas, after a few minutes he was ready to move.

"Now."

That was his only warning before draping an arm around Aoba's back to support his weight and pushing his hand against his own thigh for balance. He began to move, raising up and slamming down. The first few thrusts were slow and gentle, barely getting used to the movement before they picked up, taking Aoba's breath away. 

By now Mink had his teeth clenched, eyes barely closed and as for Aoba...  
His hand gripped Mink's tightly as he moved his hips to the rhythm of Mink's savage thrusts. He moaned and panted, unable to hide his own pleasure. 

And that is how they got into their current position.

Mink refuses to moan out load, so he merely grunts, the occasional moan slipping by when Aoba thrusts at a certain angle that seems to hit some sweet spot deep inside of him. Once Aoba realizes this, he adjusts his pacing and angle as much as he could with Mink on top of him, and it's not long before he's hitting that place time after time. When that happens Mink can't hold back anymore.

The older man begins to moan and buck, his ass swallowing Aoba's cock mercilessly. He is moving in and out, the wet, squelching noises filling the room alongside their moaning. Sweat rolls down Aoba's neck and back, a few droplets of Mink's own sweat falling onto his own skin.  
It was so hot.

The heat coils around his lower stomach, his ball sack growing tight. He's so near, he won't be able to hold on much longer.

"Mink...." he whimpers between sobbing moans. 

"I know!" Mink's voice is tight, lips pressed tightly together. He is close, too. In that case...

"...Together..." 

Aoba's arms suddenly wrap around Mink's waist, pulling him closer. His cock goes deeper inside the older man's most intimate of places, making him cry out in pleasure. 

They allow the pleasure to envelop them in its mystic trance, taking them far away from reality. 

Aoba closes his eyes as his breathing grows short, cock twitching and contracting as it begins to spasm, spurting the seeds of life deep into Mink's core. He also feels something hot and sticky smearing all over his stomach.

He pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. Once the waves of his orgasm wash away, Aoba opens his eyes, staring deeply into Mink's own dark ones. "...Are you okay...?"

Mink doesn't respond. Instead, with shaky legs he pushes himself upwards, Aoba's softening cock sliding out easily and falling sideways – a streak of white, hot seed still leaking and connected to his ass. 

"...Mink?"

Mink crouches down to pick up his clothes, gathering them in his arms.

"Clean up, I'm taking a shower," is all he says before limping upstairs towards the bathroom.

Aoba sighs. Sometimes he wishes he could comprehend Mink better. Anyways, what had driven the man to accept his offer? Not that it matters right now. He has to clean up and there are other important matters at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm aware of some of the inconsistencies but honestly this is porn and it's merely to entertain the thoughts of us fans to watch Mink being an uke.


End file.
